Forgotten Lore
by Celestinasong
Summary: Harry's quest to pick up the pieces of his parents life before their deaths leads him to many dark places.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Lore

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I was rereading HP3 and I realized that in the movie Harry doesn't use a flashlight to do his homework he used his wand. But he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of hogwarts at that time so it was very odd. Movies are never quite accurate but I guess they just wanted to make it more magical and spectacular. that's how movies are ohwell. It's a good film though still. Did anyone else notice this?

Harry Potter was only aware of dark magic in terms of how it had destroyed his life. It was something he had instinctually avoided it, in staying out of Slytherin House. Harry loved magic and that (secretly) included the Dark Arts, but he would never abuse it. That was the fine line he walked, and he was always afraid to show that side of himself to others. His mother had probably appreciated magic in that same way. At least Harry liked to think so, because in reality, he would never know.

At thirteen Harry was already tall. He liked his eyes; ever since people began to tell him they were his mother's. Sometimes he caught people peering at him, and when he looked back at them they didn't realize he was looking back. It was like they were watching him on film and not in life.

Harry was excited about Professor Lupins classes. It was early October, the beginning of the new semester, and he was tired of worrying about Sirius Black already. He wanted to let go of his stress and get away from Dementors for a while. His intention that evening was to get his studying done, but as always his excess energy made this impossible.

Harry wanted to look for a spell and he turned off toward the library wing. Hermione was sure to be at dinner with Ron and hopefully he would have some time to himself to search through the books. Her enthusiasm if he told her would probably be overwhelming so he would tell her afterwards.

Harry found the library completely empty of students. That wasn't unusual, but to Harry it seemed a little eerie. He paused at the first row and then walked down it, stopping here and there to read the titles. Finally he discovered something that looked like what he wanted and turned to the next aisle where he thought it would be.

To Harry's horror, Professor Snape stood there, his back to Harry. His black cloak appeared to be slightly dusty and more abused than usual. For once his hair looked very clean, and Harry stared at it in amazement. The black hair had a soft sheen. It also looked like it had just been clipped back up to his jaw line.

Harry stood there, a little uncertain, and took a step back. The sound of his shoe tapping on the floor was enough to catch the wizard's attention and his head snapped up.

The expression on Snape's face was full of characteristic wrath. His black eyes snapped away and his closed the book and jammed it back onto the shelf.

"Aren't you missing dinner, Potter?" Snape asked rudely.

"Oh, I ate already," Harry said, lying.

"Oh, I see," Snape looked at the book he had just put away and back at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say, and Snape was obviously trying to think of something nasty to bring up.

"Yearbooks?" Harry asked, glancing toward the shelf. There were rows and rows of Hogwarts yearbooks in alarming colors.

When he looked back Professor Snape's mouth was clamped shut, and his eyes were cold.

"Make sure you keep them in order," Snape ordered, before storming off.

Harry went to the book Snape was reading and pulled it out. It was stiff and felt almost new. There were rows and rows of them all, dated, and decorated with the four houses on every cover. Harry was surprised to find that Snape was also looking at such a thing.

He had seen his Uncle Vernon's yearbook before, full of stuffed shirt boys and girls. They were all the same, still and boring unlike these magical yearbooks. Uncle Vernon didn't let him leaf through it anyway, so Harry had not found it too important.

Now his heart was racing, at the realization that his parents were in there. He hadn't even thought of that until now, and he was trembling with excitement. The moving photos of smiling, laughing children were crammed together. Some of them were performing spells for the camera, and others were posing happily. Harry turned the pages reverently, and they were crisp and stiff, as if they were never touched.

There in the center of the book was a group of students and a teacher, sitting together on a green velvet couch. In the middle sat a small girl with long red hair. She kept glancing over at the other students and smiling back at the camera. Her eyes glowed out at him, and Harry felt tempted to tear the picture out. If he did he felt sure that Snape would know. Hell even Dumbledore could figure that one out, since Harry didn't exactly have pictures of his parents. Well maybe not, but still, he didn't want to destroy the book.

There were more pictures on the other side of the page. When he flipped it, he saw a familiar face. It was so like his own that he knew in an instant it was his father.

Harry quickly put the book away, and strode quickly from the library and back up to his dormitory. He had thirty minutes to brood before Ron and Hermione returned to the dorm, and he sat by the fire and stared out the window until then.

Hermione handed him a napkin with a sandwich and cookies in it.

"Thanks," Harry said, and dug in.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Nowhere," Harry said, his voice muffled by food. Maybe he would show them one day. But for now he wanted to keep it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Lore

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hey since I got a good review I'll keep going. yay

Fall was a beautiful time at Hogwarts, especially inside the Great Hall. Harry loved to watch the falling leaves twirl in the air around the castle, and then disappear just when they would hit the tables. The colors of the leaves were amazing. He had been thinking that in the morning before he had decided to sneak out of Hogwarts to meet Ron. He had been a little sad about his parents, ever since seeing their yearbook pictures. They couldn't sign his permission slip so Harry was determined to find something fun to do, even if he had to use stealth.

Harry hadn't expected for things to go as horribly wrong as they did that day. He was supposed to meet Ron at dusk. Hermione was studying back at the school, and Harry had snuck out before she could realize his plan. Walking alone in the chilly air, Harry had thought he was perfectly safe, but unfortunately he was wrong. Just outside the shrieking shack, a shadow had loomed over him and he was attacked.

Hours later, Harry woke up on the floor of a dirty room, blood flowing freely from his forehead down to his mouth. If he knew any healing spells he might have been in business, but as it was he could barely sit up. Especially with his hands tied together in front of him. Harry felt a sickening dizziness stop his progress immediately, and it was a while before he could take stock of where he was. The room was a mess, but he could see thick curtains covering the windows, and chairs and tables strewn all around.

Harry was certain he must have a concussion, but he didn't know why this was happening to him. He had been wearing his invisibility cloak and had decided to sneak out of school to meet Ron outside of Hogsmeade but Harry never made it there. Something had attacked him from behind, hitting him hard in the head. Harry remembered his glasses fly off of his head, and his cloak slip to the ground just before he blacked out.

Now he waited there, sick to his stomach and worried, but not completely defenseless. His wand was miraculously still stashed inside of his pocket. Harry sat in the corner of the room, next to an empty fireplace. There was a small window across the room, covered in thick velvet curtains. If only he could get to it, but every time he moved a muscle his head ached and he felt a surge of nausea. He forced himself to inch closer, but even that much hurt.

The sound of footsteps outside made him freeze, and he listened for the person to enter. As the door opened Harry found himself face to face with a pale gaunt man, whom he had never seen before. There was something wrong with him though, or off somehow. His face was deathly pale and his mouth seemed an alarming red. Harry shifted slightly, and stilled, knowing already that he couldn't stand even if he wanted to. It made him keel over, he was so dizzy.

The man put a brown bag down on the floor in the middle of the room, watching Harry closely. Harry stared back, not certain what this man was. Did he work for Voldemort? Another ambitious wizard looking for Harry Potter?

The man flashed two sharp incisors and then Harry finally understood. Vampire. He was too pale and his lips looked waxy. Harry became increasingly more aware of the blood dripping down his face.

"You would make a delicious meal, if you were not Harry Potter," the vampire said softly.

"You're a vampire," Harry stated the obvious.

"I could smell you underneath your cloak. It was too good a meal to pass up, but now I am in a bind. You are more than you seemed," the vampire said thoughtfully.

"You won't get far. Dumbledore will come look for me," Harry warned, feeling weak and pathetic.

"That would be a problem, if I got caught," the vampire said, pacing before Harry in a slow semicircle.

"Dumbledore will catch you," Harry argued, desperately. He could only pray that Ron would begin to worry about Harry and maybe investigate or better yet, go for help.

"Perhaps, but his reach doesn't go far beyond Hogwarts School, so I don't concern myself with him," the vampire said, turning to face Harry and then continuing to pace.

"He is more powerful than you know," Harry said. Not only was this his only threat, even Harry knew that it was true. Dumbledore had been in historic battles and would come for Harry, even this vampire must know that.

"Perhaps, but if he can't find me then I have nothing to fear," the vampire muttered. It was almost as if he was plotting and couldn't be budged.

Harry huffed in frustration and fear. The tension was getting to him, and his head was still spinning. He felt a tickling feeling down his temple, and he glanced at the vampire who was following the blood with his eyes.

"My friend was waiting for me, he'll tell Dumbledore," Harry said, hoping his blood would stay safely in his veins.

"Silence. Nobody is coming for you, and nobody will find you here," the vampire hissed. His face contorted into a grimace. "We're going to leave soon."

Harry closed his mouth and watched nervously, as the vampire seemed to come to a decision. When he turned away Harry moved his hands a little closer to his wand, hoping for the right opportunity to get it. He caught a good grip on the wand, and he shifted, preparing the spell. Just when the vampire turned back, Harry pulled it out.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, trying to put all his power into this one spell. His voice echoed and the spell sprang out with a bang, and hit the lamp just behind the vampire as he dodged.

"We'll have none of that," the vampire snapped, taking the wand easily from Harry's weak hold.

With his last hope gone Harry felt his own strength begin to wane, and he leaned back against the wall. The vampire chuckled and threw Harry's wand out the back window. Harry could hear birds in the background but no voices, and wherever they were they were not in town. So nobody would hear him scream anyway.

Harry wondered what to do. His experiences with dark creatures was limited, and he had never been kidnapped and taken from school before. However he felt that somehow his name and scar had saved him from certain death. Now he was just a hostage, and possibly about to meet Voldemort face to face again. Hagrid's class didn't cover vampires and neither did Lupin's. So he was on his own and beginning to feel very foolish for sneaking out.

The sun had completely set, and the vampire turned toward Harry. His skin was luminescent and unnatural and Harry had to look away. He wondered if Ron had told Hermione that Harry had not shown up and if they had gone back to school to look for him. There was nothing he could do but wait.

The vampire seemed about ready to go and moved over to Harry to pick him up. When he back was to the door Harry noticed that the door was opening slowly. Then the vampire's figure blocked Harry's sight.

"No! Don't touch me," Harry shouted.

"Stay still!" The vampire snarled.

Harry began to yell wordlessly, and swung his arms around, despite the pain. The vampire swatted one powerful arm down on Harry's head and Harry blacked out for a second time.

End of Chapter. Please review. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Lore Chapter 3

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

Harry had a strange dream that he was laying in Dumbledore's office on his couch, with Snape hovering over him checking him for wounds. He could almost feel the touch of Snape's hands searching his legs quickly and clinically. Harry thought that if this were real, he would probably be dead or fatally wounded. It was very odd, because Snape would never be that concerned for him. Harry slipped further into sleep and lost track of the dream. When he woke up he was in bed in the hospital wing, someone was hovering over him again. Harry sat up with a gasp.

"Snape?" He asked, nervously.

"Professor Snape is in class right now, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

Her hands felt dry and papery as they checked his forehead and then his pulse.

"Oh... right," Harry said, uncertainly.

"Dumbledore brought you in, it seemed you were attacked. I also must inform you that have a detention with Professor McGonagal, and to see her about it. The headmaster said you would know the reason," Madam Pomfrey said, primly.

"Oh... Right," Harry said, sitting back with a thud. He didn't divulge her the information, just digested that slowly.

His venture out to Hogsmede had been a complete fiasco, and now Dumbledore knew he was sneaking around breaking school rules. If a detention was the worst punishment they were going to give, then he felt better though slightly ashamed. Almost having died was bad enough he supposed. He was relieved to find out that Dumbledore, and not the potions professor, had saved him. Owing Snape his gratitude was worse than having Dumbledore angry at him. He had been unconscious at the time, but nobody had gotten hurt as far as he knew. The situation could have been much worse.

Harry didn't realize how long a concussion would have him out of class, but he felt sick and dizzy for three days. Ron brought him news and gossip and candy, and Hermione brought him his homework. They kept him busy enough, but sometimes during the day he would keep reliving the attack. By the time he got out of the hospital wing, he was desperate to go, even if just to return to class.

Dumbledore didn't come to lecture him but when he went to Professor McGonagal she gave him a stern lecture about his behavior and how he would have a detention that friday and every consecutive Hogsmeade day in the foreseeable future. Harry agreed just so that she would loose steam and he managed to look regretful.

Harry got back to his dorm room and took out the photo of his parents, and stared down at them. They were like strangers with his features. They didn't look like the Dursleys at all, and the more he studied them the more foreign they seemed to him. Harry was so bitterly angry about everything, and so tired. His room was crowding him, despite it's emptiness. It was early, and everyone was finishing their last classes of the day. Harry usually enjoyed Fridays, but having too much time to think without interruption was giving him a clear idea of just how angry he was. Was his life cursed? He didn't understand why he was always surrounded by violence and always losing those things that most people took for granted. Harry found himself wandering back to the library.

He ignored Madame Pince's suspicious glare, and found the shelf with all of the yearbooks once again. He took down all seven that contained his mother's face and opened them to her pictures. For an hour he sat there peering at her, watching her form a dimple on her face every time she turned back to the camera, to him. Finally he fell asleep like that, with her watching him. Harry woke when Madame Pince was closing. He was feeling somewhat better and he carefully placed each book back on the shelf. There was one picture in the first book where his mother was still only a child really. It caught his eyes just as he was about to place it onto the shelf. There in the pages, between two other students, stood a sallow boy with black hair and eyes locking arms with Harry's smiling, happy mother. There they stood, thick as thieves, and Harry could not believe his eyes. Then he thought back to the day when he had found Snape there, his face a mix of raw emotion, trying to think of something to say. Harry put the book away but the image of them together was behind his eyes.

There was nothing to do but go to dinner, and Harry watched Snape as the man had watched him for two years. It was with a sudden understanding of why Snape hated Harry so much and why Harry had to endure his constant loathing. Now Harry grasped it and wanted to return that feeling. It was such a powerful emotion, but it only served to make his loss that much more defined. Snape couldn't give his mother to him just like Harry couldn't conjure her up for him. They had that much in common, but it didn't make Harry feel better. Professor Snape noticed Harry's eyes on him but ignored him. Harry wanted to scream at him, but he found himself glued to his seat, unable to move.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked, her eyes following his to where Snape sat.

With a sigh he told them about the pictures of his mother and about the one with Snape.

"Snape? With your mother?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know there were yearbooks for Hogwarts."

"Me neither," Harry said, morosely.

"You didn't? My parents have seven, they are together through all of them," Ron said, between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"What I don't understand is why my mother would ever let that grimy, greasy git around her," Harry said, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Maybe they were an item," Ron said, with a grimace. "Imagine if they had gotten married? You'd be Snape's son..."

"Thanks Ron, that's helpful," Hermione snapped, as Harry's face fell. "He wouldn't be here, if his parents weren't married anyway."

"They were only in the freshman books together," Harry pointed out.

"Let's go look again and see what the later books have. Maybe it will give us a clue as to why they were friends and why they split up?" Hermione said.

"Ok, we can bring our homework too," Ron said.

Hermione glanced at him, surprised.

"What? Harry has a lot to catch up on, and I need help with my charms essay," Ron clarified.

"Good idea," Harry said.

"Alright, but you have to do the work yourself. I'm not showing you mine," Hermione warned them.

"Sure, no problem," Ron said, smiling innocently.

Harry smiled too, but quickly turned back to watching Snape who steadfastly ignored him. Harry didn't care, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Lore Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I love Snape as my favorite character, and Luna is my second favorite. ^.^They're very different, but they both represent a strong person, someone who doesn't care what others think and does their part to help. But Luna isn't really in this fic at this point, and I doubt she will be. She requires a completely different kind of fic. Actually I always thought Harry and Luna would be so cool together. Ohwell... Ginny's ok too. lol But slash is my first priority and may be in this fic FYI. If you hadn't figured that out already.

Somehow it got out around school that Harry had been attacked by a vampire, and everybody started wearing scarves around him. The Slytherins were intent on leaving garlic around the Griffindor dorm entrance. Fred and George thought this was hilarious, and began to spread it around that Harry had bitten both of them, and they were vampires too. Harry wondered why people were so gullable. At lunch he made a show of eating the garlic chicken and then Fred and George pretended to be concerned for him. Even Hermione laughed. The staff table watched their performance with resigned dignity, some smiling. Only Snape seemed to glower at them, more than Malfoy was.

Harry thought back to the dream he had after the attack. It came to him in waves, a dim image of Dumbledore's office, on a soft couch, with Snape and Dumbledore hovering over him. It had been a dream though right? Dumbledore had brought him to the hospital wing, not Snape. There was very little possibility of that dream being real. Harry shrugged it off. If Snape couldn't take a joke that was his own problem.

The weekend brought Harry more homework than he had been prepared for. So he had little time to dwell on the yearbooks and the possible secrets they had. But he took Hermione at her word and as soon as they finished their homework they went to the library on Sunday. They scoured the yearbooks for pictures. She discovered several pictures of Snape and Lily separate from each other. Near the later years at Hogwarts Snape was mostly in pictures with other Slytherins, in the green striped scarves, looking devious. Lily was crowded around other Griffindors, and then in her seventh year she was with James. It was as if they were in a world of their own. Harry stared at the woman she had become by that time, and wondered how they had gotten together.

"It looks like they were inseparable," Hermione said, pointing at James and Lily's smiling faces.

They were in the Griffindor lounge, on a couch together. Someone rushed into the picture at one point. Three other boys rushed into the photo, and the smallest one fell on the floor. All of them began to howl with laughter as he pushed himself up, scowling.

Harry studied them, wondering how it had all gone so wrong. They were a mystery there, and he wanted to know what it was. The Griffindor common room had hardly changed since then it seemed. How strange to see his parents in there, the same room he spent his time. It made him feel a happiness he had never felt.

Harry didn't say anything as they put the yearbooks away. He had too much on his mind, and it made him emotional. He didn't want his voice to betray him. Ron and Hermione followed silently, not intruding on his thoughts. They couldn't understand how it felt, so he didn't try to explain it to them. Both of them grew up with their parents.

Harry was in a bad mood as they walked back, and he decided to go cool off. Ron and Hermione left him at the entrance, giving him concerned glances. Harry moved off in a hurry. He knew they meant well but he wanted time to think about what he had learned about his parents. And about Snape.

Harry passed a few students meandering back from the Great Hall. He bypassed them and made his way up the changing stair cases. It was always interesting to walk up them and try to find a pattern and timing in how they moved. Just as he turned onto a stationary landing, he bumped into a group of Slytherins making their way to the dungeons.

To Harry's dismay Malfoy led the group, and seemed to have been waiting for just such a moment. Harry ignored the other boys, and focused on Draco, the only one in his grade. The rest of the group appeared to be older, and taller than Harry. It didn't bode well at all, but Harry didn't even flinch.

"Hello, Potter," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy. Afraid to approach me by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Hardly, I just wanted to introduce you. They wanted to meet the famous Mr. Potter," Draco said.

The rest of the group chuckled, and echoed him. Some of them muttered Harry's name under their breath, but others were more bold. They pointed and laughed at his scar or his glasses. Typical Slytherins.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritably.

"I brought you something Potter. Just a little humiliation from me to you," Draco said.

"No thanks, I'm fine without it," Harry said, trying to back away.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, Matthew and Vincent, Potter," Draco said.

Two tall fifth year boys grabbed Harry's arms and forced him against the wall. Harry struggled for his wand but they held him tight. The brunette was slightly taller and held Harry's arm until he lost all circulation. The other was dirty blond and had a very bored expression on his face. But his eyes were watching Harry's expression closely.

"Call for help, I dare you Potter," Malfoy said.

"I don't need any help against you, Mafloy," Harry said.

"Oh you will. I can't wait to see what happens," Malfoy laughed and the other boys elbowed each other.

Malfoy held up a vial and moved in closer while another boy grabbed Harry's jaw and held his nose. They held him down and made him drink the potion, which tasted oddly like liquor of some sort. It was very strong, and finally Harry began to choke on it. He started kicking, trying to escape their arms. He managed to push himself up onto a moving staircase just as it was turning and vaulted up it to get away. Their jeers and catcalls followed him as he went. He didn't know what the potion was but he felt a warmth spreading throughout his body and fogging up his mind. He knew there were very few options as the only way to the Griffindor common room was blocked off by the Slytherins whom he had just escaped. Harry searched for a place to hide just in case the effects of the potion were really as bad as Malfoy implied.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Lore Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hi thanks for the reviews.

Harry had found an unlocked classroom, and shut the door behind him. He was trembling by then and sweating profusely. There were not many options about how to deal with this strange reaction to the potion Malfoy had poured down his throat. Whatever it was it had kicked in fast. Harry only hoped he was able to wait until the potion ran its course, and hoped there were no strange side effects.

The room was one he had been in, in his first year with Professor Flitwick. The chairs were old and the desk tops were covered in scratches and graffiti. Harry went to the far side of the room and sat against the wall, trying to get a grip on his racing mind. There was something seriously wrong with this potion. None of the potions in Snape's class were as consuming as this one. Harry's mind and body were being affected and he didn't understand it.

Harry didn't know how long he lay on the stone floor, but he began to notice a feverish feeling. It was Sunday night but he was still nervous about being in the empty classroom. There was no way for him to move though and so when he heard Malfoy's voice in the hall he tensed, and crept behind the teacher's desk. The door was closed but not locked and Harry prayed silently that they didn't find him.

Harry glanced at the windows, and saw one was partially opened. He heard them getting closer, and took his opportunity to try and crawl through the window. If he wasn't feeling so clumsy and hot he would have crawled right out and climbed down. As it was his head was spinning and he had to hold onto the windows for dear life. The potion had not worn off yet and Harry was so tense he felt he might snap.

"This door's open!" Malfoy shouted over his shoulder, and he glanced in and discovered Harry there.

"He's here!" Malfoy called.

"Stay back!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

The boys looked at him, holding their wands uncertainly. The older boys were watching him carefully, as if waiting for something. Harry didn't like the look in their eyes.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything," Malfoy said, smugly. "He looks like he's about to pass out."

"Shut up Malfoy. I could do a lot if you come any closer," Harry snapped. He didn't like being cornered and certainly not by a group of sneering Slytherins.

"Yeah, like what? Do you know what we gave you Potter?" The older boy, Vincent asked, with a delighted look on his face.

Harry just stared at him. He had an idea about what they had done but he didn't know the name of the potions. Even his eyes felt warm and huge in his head, and his urges were suddenly hitting him very hard. He didn't want to be around anybody in this condition, especially not his sworn enemies. Thinking hard Harry came to a decision.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, hitting Malfoy right in the chest.

The other boys moved quickly, shouting spells, which Harry moved to dodge, before throwing more of his own. He hit the two older boys with a stinging jinx.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, protecting himself from a hex and causing it to rebound on them.

Harry lasted longer against the boys than he imaged, but finally one of them hit him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry dropped like a stone, and hit his head on a desk on his way down, causing a deep wound on his forehead. The other boys cursed at him, dusting themselves off and helping Malfoy up.

"You're dead now, Potter," Malfoy said.

"What should we do to him, something even more embarrassing," the oldest boy, Matt said.

"Maybe we should strip him naked and leave him here," Vincent said.

"No, something worse than that. I want to make sure he remembers this for a long time," Malfoy said, maliciously.

Malfoy pulled up Harry's shirt and pointed his wand, whispering a spell Harry didn't know. It felt like he was being cut open. His skin was on fire. It wasn't long before the combination of pain, fear and anger got to Harry. Although he couldn't move he still had the power to use magic. The entire room began to hum and books began to fly all around them. This did not deter Malfoy at all, though he did begin to sweat a little. Then when the pain got particularly intense, Harry thought his head would burst, he heart a noise like a crash and every window in the room shattered and flew at the boys like daggers.

Malfoy cursed and finally, stood, as glass and books flew at him from every angle. Finally there were voices shouting in the hallway and Harry knew that they would help him. Even if Harry didn't particularly want to be discovered he was glad the Syltherins were running.

Professor Snape had obviously heard the ruckus from his office, and was livid by the time he found the classroom Harry was in. The door was ajar and all of the Slytherins had escaped, and Snape was shouting for the culprits as he moved into the room.

"Lumos!" Snape said, softly.

Harry was trapped there on the ground, his stomach and head bleeding and glass littered all around him. Thankfully none had touched him, he didn't know why that was. Snape stared aghast at the destruction of the windows and then realized someone was still in the room.

"Potter, I might have known," he hissed, before taking a good look at Harry. "What the..."

Snape knelt beside him and examined his stomach, where the words "Muggle lover" were spelled out in his skin. Another set of footsteps approached and Harry saw Dumbledore there over him.

"What happened in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea, I just heard a loud noise and came to investigate. It seems Mr. Potter has been involved in another incident."

"Madame Pomfrey will be of some assistance. If you would Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape picked Harry up while Dumbledore swept his wand over the room and righted it. The glass flew back to the windows and rearranged itself to its original smooth panes. Snape carried Harry quickly, without so much as a glance. It was extremely awkward due to their turbulent teacher-student relationship. Harry was even more uncomfortable due to the affects of the potion, and Snape's arms felt very welcoming despite his sharp tongue. Harry wondered what he must be thinking. He probably blamed Harry for what happened but Harry couldn't even explain that he had been attacked. That he didn't break the windows on purpose he was just using whatever means he could for escape.

Thankfully they didn't pass any students on the way to the hospital wing. Harry was laid out on the same bed he had been in the week before, and he lay there waiting for the petrificus totalus spell to wear off. Snape had a scrutinizing look on his face when he finally looked at Harry.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so red?" Snape asked, irritably. He placed his hand on Harry's forehead and felt how hot he was.

"They made me drink something," Harry muttered through his partially frozen lips. "I feel... really strange."

Snape's eyes snapped open wide, and he nodded once to himself. Then he swept out without saying another word. Madame Pomfrey told him he would have to wait it out, and Harry closed his eyes and tried to rest. His heart was still pounding a mile a minute and his stomach ached from the cuts. The rest of his symptoms he tried to ignore, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. Not half an hour later, Professor Snape returned with a small glass of some potion. It was green and didn't look pleasant at all.

"If you drank what I think you did, this will neutralize it," Snape said, stiffly.

Harry managed to sit up a little, and sipped at the drink. It was cool and tasted minty. He took a deeper drink and finished the glass. His body was instantly regaining it's normal temperature and he felt much better. The minty flavor was also very reassuring. He handed the glass back to Snape.

"What was it they gave me? It tasted horrible," Harry asked.

"That was a dangerous draught. It's illegal, they must have bought it and smuggled it into school. I thought you were good at defending against the dark arts," Snape said, severely. He sneered down at Harry.

"Thank you, " Harry said. He didn't have the energy to argue. Seeing Snape's surprised expression was also quite amusing, especially since he seemed struck speechless finally.

Snape turned and walked out, as if he hadn't hear him and Harry was finally alone. He rested his hand on his wounded stomach that was now covered in bandages and healing. Though they would probably still scar. He was disgusted that he allowed Malfoy jump him so easily. The thought of having to sit in class with him now caused a sinking feeling in his stomach. Who knows how far they would have gone if they hadn't been interrupted? Harry shivered, and tried not to think about it.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Lore Chapter 6

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I just want to respond to the review about the yearbooks so everyone can understand why I didn't put many pictures of Snape and Lily in it. I am writing this fic as in character as possible. When I write about things that are not in the book I have to theorize based on the HP series, my experience in writing and in life about what fits. Yearbooks in real life most often include pictures of the most outgoing and popular people, or people who hang out together a lot. Lilly and Snape were not likely to flaunt their relationship or hide it... BUT they had a rift in their friendship from the beginning at Hogwarts because of Snape's love of the Dark Arts and the fact that they were in two different houses. Snape was just not outgoing and not friendly, and tensions between him and Lily were gradual but likely to begin within their very first year.

Also yearbooks don't give you an in depth personal representation of everyone's real relationships in school, they only brush the surface. I've been disappointed by some yearbooks and how they represent only those people involved in the making of it, which makes sense unfortunately. So the yearbooks in this fic aren't going to express Snapes love for Lily or the depth of their friendship clearly. Don't be shocked if they aren't all over each other in pics in the yearbook. It would be out of character and wouldn't make sense. They were lucky to have one good picture together in my opinion. You don't have to agree with my theory but this is my fic, and I'm not going to compromise it. I'll explain things if it doesn't seem obvious but I won't be changing it. If you don't agree, ohwell write your own fic. K thanks on to the story.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into his Potions Class that Monday with what felt like a rock in his stomach. Snape knew exactly what had happened to him, and Harry was more than a little nervous about how this would play out. The Slytherins were usually allowed to run the show in that class, and Harry had been tempted to skip. Except that would be like running away in defeat and he refused to do that.<p>

All that week it seemed that Griffindor and Slytherin Houses were at war. Harry hadn't expected anybody to get so defensive of his well being, and certainly not so many of them. There was still a very clear outline on his stomach where Malfoy had cut him, but Harry didn't show anybody. The look on Ron's face when he caught sight of it when Harry was changing was enough warning. Showing people would only enrage his friends and please his enemies.

Harry sat down in his chair in Snape's class and realized he had gotten there before anybody else. Professor Snape swept in, scowling as usual. His frown deepened at the sight of Harry seated at his desk in the empty room where he never would be any other day before. The hall was ringing with voices and footsteps of other students rustling by. The class didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Harry was a little embarrassed to be there so early, but he held Snape's eyes without hesitation.

"Potter," Snape acknowledged him, and then continued on to his desk.

Harry felt a jolt of surprise, then he took a deep breath.

"Professor, I just wanted to ask you..." Harry started, nervously.

"Yes? What is it, Potter, I have to get these directions on the board. So ask while I write," Snape said.

"I just wondered if you could tell me the name of that potion that ... I drank. It was really something bad right? What if they try to give it to me again? I don't even know what symptoms to look for to identify..." Harry said.

"They won't. I confiscated it. You don't need to know about that potion, it's forbidden," Snape explained, stiffly.

"Oh. Right," Harry said. "How did you know who did it?"

Snape turned toward him with a quick flash of black eyes. Just then three Griffindor girls entered and took their seats in front of Harry. At their appearance Snape turned back to the board, aiming his wand to write swiftly with chalk. It seemed like the chalk might snap against the board. It was almost a relief to have those girls create a wall between them, but Harry felt somewhat frustrated with them at the same time. He could have found out more, about how the students might be punished for what they had done to him. But he wasn't sure they had been punished at all, and his pride was holding him back from demanding it. The picture of his mother and Snape was still on his mind as well. There was so much he wanted to say, but it wasn't easy to talk to someone who had hated him so completely.

The rest of the class went almost too well for potions. The Slytherins usually had the run of that class, but Malfoy kept his head down and his mouth shut. Nobody had much to say and Snape wasn't egging them on or picking fights with Harry either. it was almost like another class entirely. Ron and Harry kept shooting glances at eachother, and Hermione kept elbowing them back to their work. They didn't speak lest they interrupt the delicate and dubious peace.

Finally when they escaped the tense Potions teacher and their confused classmates, Harry began to laugh. Hermione and Ron looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I should get attacked more often, that was awesome," Harry said, jokingly.

"Don't say that, Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Well it was very strange, you've got to admit," Ron noted, running his hands through his red hair.

"Did you see Neville? It was like he was waiting for Snape's nasty comments. He was more nervous than ever," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe Snape was sick or something. Not that I care..." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it was a very odd class. I just hope Snape punished those Slytherins. I guess we'll never know," Hermione said.

"They probably got detention, wow big deal," Ron replied. "Fred and George got them with a hex in between class this morning though! It was great!"

"Yeah I wonder how they managed to make Malfoy's head bubble up like that..." Harry laughed.

"They got off so lightly. They should be expelled from Hogwarts!" Hermione complained.

"Look, they obviously know who did it. At least Snape does. I was using magic against them too, so I am not completely innocent. I fought back. I could have killed them," Harry admitted.

"Yeah you really have a talent for breaking things," Ron smirked.

"I think you should talk to Professor Dumbledore. He should know who did it. What if Snape didn't tell him who it was?" Hermione asked.

"Look Hermione, I don't know why Snape is being nice enough to ignore us but if we complain it's going to probably backfire," Ron pointed out.

"But Harry got attacked, and they're not doing anything!" Hermione said, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"I'm fine. Look Hermione, I'm not going to fall apart just because a bunch of prats attacked me," Harry argued as they continued down the hall.

"Alright, but if anything else happens I will personally talk to Professor McGonagal and Dumbledore and make sure they do something," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry said. "I can take care of myself, though. In case you'd forgotten?"

"Alright, I just don't like to see you in the hospital wing so much," Hermione said.

"Neither do I," Harry said, laughing.

"Look nobody does, but do you really want to go to Snape and grill him about punishing those prats? I don't think so," Ron said.

"No, but I do want to find out what he did. Maybe we can find out," Hermione said.

They went to their next class, but Ron was glancing nervously at Hermione's serious expression. She didn't raise her hand once in McGonagal's class and by the end even Harry was getting nervous.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
